Andross's Return
by Adowwolf
Summary: The Star Fox team has to team up with Star Wolf to defeat Andross for a second time, but when things go really wrong, that will prove to be really difficult. T for violence. No language, no homo, no adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo peoplo!**

**Okay, I owe every loyal reader a loyal explanation as to why I've been so MIA lately. Well, simply put, my mom has been in the hospital for the last week and a half or so, and its not good. In a few days, I'll be back to writing royal epicness.**

**Now that's said, I'm starting a new story. To sum up the basic idea, Star Wolf have to team up with Star Fox to defeat Andross again. This causes a load of turbulence on the Great Fox, as Panther starts hitting on Krystal, and she doesn't care. Then Leon starts messing everything up on the ship. It seems that the only member of Star Wolf that isn't causing problems is Wolf, but wh- wait, just read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, its characters or anything related to it. I do, however, own the story, granted it isn't already owned by Nintendo. Star Fox, it's characters and any related content are property of Nintendo.**

**Health and Safety warning: If you have had seizures, consult a doctor before playing video games. ;)**

* * *

Fox woke up on the hard, cold ground. Instincts told him there was somebody else in the room, unconscious. Fox pushed himself up off the hard ground, and looked behind him, to find Wolf O'Donnell, his rival-turned-ally, laying unconscious a foot or two away. Fox's arm gave out, and he hit the cold ground, arm aching. He thought for a moment, trying to get his bearings. He finally came to a result. He and Wolf were invading Andross's lair, and were ambushed, outnumbered and cornered. It was also July 23rd, which was a special date for Fox, not one he wanted to spend locked up.

_And to think... this was going so well..._

* * *

**3 weeks ago...**

The Star Fox team were all in the hangar of the Great Fox, doing the usual. Fox was getting comfortable, leaning back in his chair. Slippy was laying under his chair, repairing something. Falco was on the other side of the hangar, eating a late lunch. Peppy was taking a quick snooze in his chair. R.O.B. was idle. Finally there was Krystal, curled up asleep on her chair, snoring softly. Fox crossed his arms and lowered his head, clearly about to fall asleep.

Right as Fox was about to fall asleep completely, he was jerked awake by R.O.B.'s voice. "Fox, there are 3 ships dead ahead, they appear too damaged to run."

Fox wiped the coming sleep from his eyes and sat up. "Try to open a comm line with them."

R.O.B. pressed a few keys on the panel in front of him, and seconds later, a holographic screen appeared in the middle of the room. Everybody (well, the ones who weren't asleep, that is) was greeted with a beat up and scarred version of Wolf O'Donnell's face. Wolf O'Donnell was Fox's rival and leader of the Star Wolf team.

Fox slumped in his chair. "Aw man, it's Star Wolf."

Wolf let out a little growl. "I'm not pleased to be face-to-face with you either, McCloud!"

"Alright, what got you busted up here?"

Wolf hesitated for a moment. "Andross, actually."

"Ppft, whatever. Andross is dead and you know it."

Wolf shook his page. "No, Fox. You're wrong again."

Fox growled. "We could just leave you three here to get hit by that massive asteroid."

Wolf looked out the window of his Wolfen, and his eyes widened. "Oh no..."

"Alright, R.O.B., let's scoop these scum up and haul them off to Corneria."

R.O.B. pressed a few keys and the Great Fox scooped the three damaged Wolfens up, before proceeding toward Corneria.

Fox stood. "I'll go greet our visitors." He said grimly, and walked to the elevator. The ride down to the dock was almost like it was in slow motion. When he arrived in the dock, he was greeted by an injured Wolf slowly making his way out of his Wolfen. He was clearly stiff, and might have a broken bone. Panther was slowly climbing out of his Wolfen, and Leon was just slumped in his seat, unconscious.

They had, indeed, been attacked, but Fox wasn't about to accept the idea of Andross still being alive. Fox turned to the wall, where he pressed a series of buttons, which would request medical assistance on the dock.

"Andross is blocking the path to Corneria, Fox. You're not going to get there." Wolf said, clenching his left arm.

Fox glared at Wolf. "Andross is _dead._"

Wolf shook his head again. "No, Fox. He's not. I've told you this."

"What proof do you have that Andross is alive?"

"He's the only one who could inflict such damage on our team." Panther said, and rolled off his Wolfen, barely able to stand. He stumbled and fell. Wolf turned just in time to catch him.

_Maybe Andross is alive? No... no, he couldn't be. I killed him._ Fox thought to himself.

Before Fox could think about the subject too much, the elevator doors opened behind him, and Falco stepped into the dock, followed by Krystal. "Fox, grab Wolf. I'll take Panther. Krystal, take Leon." Falco said, approaching Panther. He grabbed the large cat by the neck of his suit and carried him to the elevator.

Fox walked to Wolf, while Krystal opened the cockpit of Leon's ship, gently carrying the chameleon out. Fox, as much as he didn't want to, grabbed Wolf and helped him to the elevator. Once all six were in the elevator, Falco pressed a button with his foot, and they were off.

A few seconds later, they arrived on the infirmary floor. Five beds were lined up, and the equipment was ready to go. Krystal gently lowered Leon onto the nearest bed, while Falco dropped Panther on the next one. Slowly, Fox and Wolf made their way to the next bed. Wolf stiffly climbed into the bed and relaxed his head on the pillow.

Fox looked around. Falco had walked off, but where to? As if the question was the command, Falco appeared out of a doorway, carrying three pairs of handcuffs.

"Is all this really necessary, Falco? They're injured. I don't think they'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Fox said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Falco replied simply as he cuffed an unconscious Leon to his bed. Then Panther and finally Wolf, who growled in protest.

"We had best get to work on their injuries." Krystal said after a moment of awkward silence. "I'll take Panther."

Fox knew he was doomed to dealing with Wolf's injuries. _This'll be fun._He thought to himself as he walked over to Wolf's bed.

* * *

**That was way longer than I expected. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter of your favorite story of mine! (or so it seems)**

**Firstly of potato, (wait, what?) I want to go over a few reviews from last chapter.**

**First one is from returning reader, brian mccloud, who writes, "lol...u an sure fox will make fun of wolf in a way...lol."**

**The only response to your review I have is thanks for the review and lol.**

**Secondly, we have a review from another returning reader, FromAnotherWorld, who posts some pretty epic stuff. She (sorry if your a guy.) says "I like this one a lot better than what I've read of you so far. This could get a really interesting story. Your writing style is alright but could still be improved. It sometimes seems slightly rushed and not very vivid, due to very little detail and not a lot of emotion. Just keep the chapters about this length or a bit longer otherwise things might be too rushed or fragmentary."**

**My response, "Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad this story appeals to you more than the other two. To be honest, this is my personal favorite too. (But don't tell the other stories that.) As for my rushed style, I'm working on that. I'm making the story up as I go, so that might be a factor to the rushyness. ;) As for the length, I'll try. I strive for 1,000 words each chapter. Seems like a good amount. Not too much, not too little, ya know?"**

**Okay, on to the story! :D**

* * *

The Star Wolf team had been aboard the Great Fox for about an hour by now. Fox, Krystal and Falco had dealt with their wounds, and Leon was just waking up when Falco made a break for it. The team was on its way to Corneria to drop of the merc team handcuffed to beds down in the infirmary. Falco grew a bit more comfortable with the team on board, but he still glanced at the security cameras every now and then.

About half way to Corneria, the Great Fox experienced some turbulence. Turbulence that dealt some damage to the ship.

"R.O.B., check the radar." Fox commanded, holding on to his seat.

"Affirmative, there are no asteroids in the vicinity. There are, however, 20 ships in a 3-mile radius. Unable to open a communications line." R.O.B. said.

"Sounds like trouble. Alright, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, you guys go deal with those ships. I'll talk to Wolf. Sounds like something he's involved with."

Everybody nodded and piled into the elevator. All but Peppy and R.O.B., of course.

The elevator stopped at the infirmary first, and Fox walked out. He went over to Wolf's bed.

The lupine was laying awake, staring at the ceiling. "What do you want, McCloud?"

"You know anything about this attack?"

"Yes, and I've told you who it is, but you didn't believe me."

"It's NOT Andross, Wolf!"

"Yes it is, McCloud!" Wolf sat up, well, as much as he could. "Andross attacked us and he's going to destroy Corneria."

"I don't believe you, Wolf!"

"Exactly. You didn't believe me last time."

"And there's no way I'm going to be-" Fox was cut off by his headset making noise.

"Fox, it looks like Andross survived our attack years ago. These are Venomian ships, from Andross's army. No doubt about it." Falco said over the comm.

Fox was utterly speechless. _But... Wolf has never been right in his whole life..._ Fox thought to himself. "Okay, Wolf. it's Andross."

"I told you." Wolf smirked. "Now, uncuff us. We can help you, Fox. We know which ship is the flagship. Shoot that, and he's gone."

Fox thought for a moment. "Fine, but you're staying in my sights at all times."

"Fine."

Fox uncuffed Wolf and walked to the elevator.

"What about us?" Leon asked, giving Fox the puppy dog eyes.

"No." The door closed and the elevator took them to the hangar, where they were greeted by a very surprised rabbit. (wait no, hare.)

"Why is he up here?" Peppy asked.

"He's going to help us kill Andross."

Peppy eyed Wolf suspiciously, but said nothing more.

Fox pushed Wolf into the hangar and pointed at a spot on the ledge of a 2-foot drop. "Sit."

Wolf reluctantly sat down, and Fox took a seat on his chair.

"We're coming back in." Slippy called over the comm.

"Affirmative." Fox replied.

Within moments, the Star Fox team returned, and all three froze.

"Wolf's up here?!" Krystal asked in a panicky voice.

"It's fine." Fox replied, and the team slowly made their ways to their chairs.

"Alright, Wolf, where's Andross?" Fox asked, watching him carefully.

"You have to get closer to Corneria, he's probably almost there by now."

"Alright, let's go faster, then."

R.O.B. pressed a few keys on the panel in front of him (wait, do robots have genders...?) and the ship increased in speed.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

"We're about 2 minutes from Corneria, no sign of Andross." Slippy said, scratching his head.

"You'd best start talking, Wolf! Where's Andross?" Fox said, swishing tail back and forth in frustration.

"He's using masking technology, you won't find him with radar until you shoot at him." Wolf responded, not affected by Fox's tone.

"Alright, start firing!"

"Fox!" Peppy jumped in. "If we miss, it'll hit the planet!"

"Turn down the power and it'll burn up in the atmosphere."

"Affirmative." R.O.B. said, and pressing a few keys on the panel, a shot fired from the front of the Great Fox. It hit nothing.

Then, the ship took a hit from the side, throwing everybody to the right.

Fox's head hit something really hard. He reached for the back of his head, but before he could get his hand over his head, darkness flooded his vision.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. Don't forget to review, because criticism makes kitties happy. (...)**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoops! Those who have been keeping up with this story would know that I accidentally added chapter 2 of the Works of Star Wolf in place of chapter 2 for Andross Returns. Oops! And a huge shoutout to FromAnotherWorld, who pointed out the critical error. Huge thanks! :)**

**Okay, on to the story...**

* * *

**Edited: Doh. I, once again, messed up this chapter. If nobody caught it, I first had Wolf in Peppy's ship (which was actually Fox's ship) and then I had Panther in with Peppy. Backstory... I originally planned on having Panther in with Peppy, but decided to change that to Wolf since he and Fox are rivals. Thus, Fox would be forced to be in the same ship as Wolf, which is always entertaining.**

**The fail has been corrected, and it should be all goo. Again, thanks to FromAnotherWorld for the spot. :)**

* * *

"Fox!" Fox was jerked from his dreamless sleep by Krystal's voice. He started opening his eyes, but the light in the Arwing was too bright, so he just let out a moan.

"Oh good, you're alive." Krystal let out a sigh of relief. "About the Great Fox..."

_Uh oh._ He thought to himself.

"It's been destroyed."

Fox let out a sigh and sat up. His head protested, but he ignored it.

"Sorry, Fox. They caught us off guard."

"Not you're fault. Where are we headed?"

"Katina, we'll get our ships repaired and warn the army there about Andross's troops."

"What about Star Wolf?"

"They're joining us. Wolf is with Peppy, Leon with Slippy and Panther with Falco."

"I mean, how are we going to get them to jail? There's no prison on Katina."

Krystal was silent for a moment. "Haven't thought that far ahead yet."

* * *

The Star Fox and Star Wolf team landed on Katina a few moments later. Fox and Krystal jumped out of the Arwing. Peppy jumped out of Fox's ship, commanding Wolf to stay put. Falco and Slippy did the same.

"You alright, Fox?" Falco asked, pointing at a nice little bump on his head.

"Oh, yeah." Fox rubbed the bump right next to his right ear. "I'll be fine."

The team rushed into the base and Fox almost had a head on collision with his old friend, Bill Grey.

"Fox! Wh- Oh, Fox... You got a little something..." Bill pointed at the bump on Fox's head.

"Don't ask." Fox said, duly, covering the bump with his hand.

"Ooohkay... What are you guys doing here."

"We've got a situation on Corneria." Falco cut in.

"What kind of situation?" Bill reached for his blaster.

"A situation of Andross proportions."

"And let's not forget the fugitives in the back of our Arwings." Krystal cut in.

Bill was silent for a moment. "Fugitives?"

"Star Wolf." Fox said.

"Ah. Okay, so let me get this straight... Andross is alive and is attacking Corneria. In the meantime, you had Star Wolf on the Great Fox and were going to turn them into the authorities on Corneria. You were shot down, Fox was knocked out and you fled to Katina?"

"Yeah, abou- wait, what? How did you know?"

"Radar." Bill said cooly.

The team was silent for a moment. "Riiiiight." Slippy said.

"Your ships look like they need repair. And I assume you came to warn us about Andross. Well, we're three steps ahead of you. Sent out troops to deal with Andross. And Fox, let's get something for that bump."

* * *

After a quick meal and something for that unsightly bump on Fox's head, the Star Fox team returned to their repaired ships.

Fox looked at Bill. "Hey, what did you guys do with Star Wolf?"

Bill looked surprised. "Oh yeah, that's right. We have them locked in a room." He looked at a few nearby soldiers. "Go get Star Wolf."

The soldiers walked off and returned moments later with Wolf, Leon and Panther. Wolf flashed a sideways look of hatred to the soldiers. Seconds later, they were shoved in the Arwings, and locked in.

"Well, that's everything, it seems." Fox said, looking over the Arwings, nodding.

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, by the way, something to remember while you're out there fighting Andross..."

Fox looked at Bill.

"Don't die." Bill said, a serious expression on his face.

Fox stared at his friend for a moment. "Ooookay, thanks...?"

"You're welcome. Good luck!" Bill said and walked off.

The team was silent for a moment, and exchanged glances, then proceeded to jump in their Arwings.

"Fox, you think you can fly?" Falco asked as Fox made his way to his Arwing.

"I'll be fine, Falco." He opened the cockpit to his Arwing, and wished he hadn't been to sure. Sitting in his back seat was none other than Wolf. Fox sighed and climbed in.

* * *

**Big battle (hah, lies) coming up! See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I've returned! :D I apologize for the really long downtime, but I'm back, so get ready for continued epicosity! To address one review. (one... -)**

**A guest to FanFiction wrote: "i like the story, poor starwolf always locked. Please continue the story"**

**Well, I like the story too, Star Wolf are bad people, so they deserve being locked up, and I'm working on it. Be patient. :)**

**Okay, well if that's everything... Let's gooooooo! (Anybody catch the reference? :3)**

* * *

Much to Fox's surprise, Wolf was silent the entire ride out of Katina. The team made their way towards Corneria. So far, nobody had complained about the members of Star Wolf in their back seats. This made Fox slightly uncomfortable. He decided to check in on the team, just to make sure the fugitives hadn't silently hijacked their ships.

"Everything OK?"

"Slippy here, this chameleon is creeping me out, but I'm fine."

"This is Krystal, Panther's making purring noises, but otherwise I'm fine."

There was silence.

"Falco?" Fox called.

"What am I supposed to report? I've got Peppy in my back seat." Falco said, slightly annoyed. "But if you're wondering, he's telling me to do barrel rolls."

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Peppy's voice called from behind Falco.

"SHUT UP!" Falco yelled back.

Fox sighed, flattening his ears. "You don't have anything up your sleeve, do you Wolf?"

There was no response. Fox turned to look back. Wolf had fallen asleep. Fox rolled his eyes and looked forward.

* * *

They were an hour away from Corneria and 2 hours from Katina, about to pass through a random asteroid field, a planet that Fox had never seen before was in the distance. There were some really strange things going on in space as of late.

Wolf had woken up about 15 minutes ago, and was staring out the window of the cockpit. The whole time, he had said one thing; "Where am I?"

Typical...

The team had to swerve to avoid the asteroids multiple times. As they continued toward Corneria, the asteroids were moving faster and more violently. Fox found himself slamming on the controls to avoid the asteroids. This had been successful, that is until a small asteroid (probably just a rock) hit the Arwing, making it spin out. Fox started gaining control of the Arwing. He would have been successful if that one massive asteroid didn't take out the left wing.

"Dang it!" Fox exclaimed as the Arwing drifted past an asteroid that would have squished the Arwing, killing them both.

Sirens blaring, Fox had to make a decision. He could try to navigate through these asteroids, or he could flip a few switches, push a few buttons and hope one of the others would catch their escape pod.

Fox made up his mind as another asteroid took out the right wing.

"Somebody catch us!" He said as he flipped those switches and pressed those buttons. "Hold your breath, Wolf!" Fox said as he pressed the pretty red button. There were a number of clicks, sssssssses **(uh?)** and they were ejected from the Arwing in escape pods. Fox looked down and saw the Arwing get crushed by an asteroid. "You okay, Wolf?" Fox looked back at the lupine who had a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Fox!" Wolf exclaimed, looking at something behind Fox.

Fox turned to see a massive asteroid slam into their escape pod. They both yelled as the escape pod sped toward the mysterious planet. Fox shut his eyes as another asteroid approached at high speed. There was a crunch, an exclamation and then silence.

* * *

**Hah! You thought I was going to end this chapter there? LOL, no! I'm not going to do that again, silly! Read on! Oh, and I've changed the POV to Wolf. Thought I might spice it up a bit, yes?**

* * *

Wolf opened his right eye and sunlight immediately flooded his vision. He squinted and opened his left eye and let his bionic eye start up. Within seconds, he was greeted with the world, but a little darker and easier to see.

He sat up. He was cuffed to the chair he was seated in moments before. He broke the handcuffs with surprising ease. He was in an escape pod with the vulpine he saw as his rival. For now, he'd have to be his ally. It took a few seconds, but everything came back to him, in the form of an annoying headache. Wolf sighed and busted out the side of the escape pod with his foot. He climbed out and sat on the pod, scanning his surroundings.

He was on a desert planet, the sky green. The air was breathable, but not exactly the textbook definition of "clean." It was warm, 86 degrees to be exact. **(That wasn't what the bionic eye said, I converted it for you. I'm such a nice person, aren't I?)**

Wolf turned and looked at Fox, unconscious on the floor in the pod. Wolf decided it would probably be better not to leave Fox to die here. As jumped in the pod again, he heard a very faint voice say "do a barrel roll." Wolf looked around. They were alone. Was he imagining things? "shut up!" another faint voice called. Wolf tracked the source to Fox's head. He was reading Fox's thoughts?

Then he noticed the headset on Fox's head. Wolf shook his head and grabbed the headset. He put it on, and heard Peppy Hare call "DO A BARREL ROLL!" and Falco reply with "SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!" Wolf took off the headset. How does Fox put up with this group of idiots every single day? And Wolf thought Panther was bad enough.

Wolf punched out more of the ceiling. He stood up, grabbed the unconscious vulpine and jumped out of the escape pod. Now to the next question. Where are they? Wolf looked around again, and was greeted by a massive factory of some sort. "How did I miss that?" He said as he put Fox down. If he was going to approach a non-descript building, he was going to do so silently, and if he was going to do that, it would be without an unconscious vulpine.

Wolf shook Fox, the easiest way to wake somebody. "Fox, wake up."

A few seconds more of shaking, and Fox's eyes slowly opened. "Wh-where are we?"

"I've yet to find that out, but I'm not carrying you around."

Fox sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"Asteroid attack."

"And my Arwing?"

"Gone."

Fox shook his head. "Why is everything blowing up?"

Wolf knew he wasn't supposed to reply, but did anyway. "Possibly because we're in an action movie?"

Fox wasn't amused. "Shut up, Wolf." He stood up slowly, rubbing his head.

Wolf stood. "Let's find out what this place is." he said, pointing at the factory.

Fox nodded, and they began walking to the factory. They hadn't gotten 3 feet away from the pod, when Wolf heard "do a barrel roll."

* * *

**Okay, I'm done now. :3 hope y'all enjoyed, because this was an epic chapter in terms of writing. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peeeeeeeeeeople! What's up? Huh? Why am I hyper? Might very well have something to do with this can of soda... I dunno. Anyways, I'm getting back into the swing of things, so let's check the reviews from the last chapter.**

**Again, I got all of one. This time from the returning reader brian mccloud. (good to hear from these people again.) He said:**

**"peppy is kinda the most lamest person in your story right now...lol.**

**the funniest part of this chapter is "There were a number of clicks,**  
**sssssssses (uh?)" this sentence...wahahahaha."**

**Firstly, Peppy doesn't agree. He thinks he's amazing. And the Ssssssssses were totally epic, but I didn't aim for them being funny. :3 I don't think he liked the barrel rolls. Okay, moving on...**

* * *

Fox and Wolf reached what they thought was the front door. It was a door, so they decided it must have been the front door. Fox stepped in front of Wolf and knocked on the door. There was no response, so Fox knocked again.

Seconds later, Wolf hurled himself at the door, but was pushed back and to the ground as it opened. On the other side was a monkey. Not a tiny monkey, a big monkey. _Monkeys. Of all the species that could have opened this door, it had to be a monkey._ Fox thought bitterly. _I'm assuming this is Andross's group._

"Uh, hey... We crash landed here and we were wondering if you guys had a way to get to Corneria." Fox said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lord Andross doesn't want anybody going to Corneria." The monkey said, confirming Fox's suspicions.

"What is Andross planning?"

"He's going to de-" The monkey cut himself off. _Idiot._ Fox smiled. Fox heard enough to get the basic idea.

Fox drew his blaster, turned it stun, turned the electricity up and fired a shot at the monkey, who stumbled backwards and collapsed with an "oof!"

Apparently, somebody caught on, because the alarms went off. Fox turned to flee, but Wolf blocked his way. "Fox, we can't just leave! Andross might be in there, and we know his plans!"

Fox paused for a moment. Risk getting killed to save Corneria or run away and still risk getting killed and Corneria get destroyed? The answer was pretty simple. Fox nodded, and they both went in. Wolf, who didn't have a gun, unsheathed his claws. Better than nothing, right?

Fox saw a bunch of armed dogs keeping guard. Fox took a closer look. They were wearing... Cornerian army uniforms? Fox turned to Wolf. "Somethings fishy here, Wolf. Either the Cornerian army is in on this deal, or Andross has some kind of mind control device and is controlling soldiers of the army."

"Probably mind control."

Fox nodded. "Not sure what to do about this. I don't want to kill them, but they'll have no trouble killing us."

"Give me the gun, Fox."

"Why?"

"Just give me the gun." Wolf sounded annoyed.

"Fine." Fox said, handing the blaster to Wolf, who pushed Fox aside and opened fire on the soldiers. One by one, Fox heard them drop to the ground with a thud.

"Done." Wolf said, handing the blaster back to Fox. "Now let's go."

Fox stood in shock for a moment, then snapped out of it and took the lead again.

They went down a few hallways, taking out enemies when needed. Finally they reached a large room, which looked like a control center of sorts. There was a large display with a countdown that read 3:20:35:34.2 and was going down, plenty of soldiers, and rows of computers.

Fox pressed himself against the wall and looked at Wolf. "Found it."

Wolf nodded and readied himself.

"Alright." Fox readied the blaster and turned to the door. "Let's go."

It was like slow-motion. Fox rounded the corner and opened fire on the soldiers in the room. Wolf followed right behind Fox and jumped to the left, tackling another soldier. **(I'm imagining this in slow-motion and so should you. :P)** Fox turned his back to Wolf to focus on the other soldiers.

Once they were all taken out, Fox and Wolf turned their attention to the massive display, which now read 3:20:34:45.4.

Wolf ran to one of the computers and violently typed up commands to no avail. Fox turned his focus to another workstation and typed up some commands, getting denied access. "Wolf," Fox looked at Wolf. "We need to find the computer with elevated privileges."

"I got that basic idea." Wolf said, looking around. "We can try these other ones, but I bet the one we're looking for isn't here."

Fox nodded and turned to another computer. No luck. Again and again. Wolf was jumping from computer to computer rapidly, still no luck.

Finally, Wolf turned to the only computer left untouched. Wolf looked at Fox. "Let's try it."

Fox sat down on the chair and began typing commands, Wolf standing next to him. Fox finally gained access to the plans, and began disabling the countdown, when Wolf's head slammed into the console to the left of Fox, and his body slid to the floor. "Wolf!" Fox jumped out of the chair and looked down at the lupine.

He had a tranquilizer dart in his back. Fox felt a sharp pain in his side. He turned and saw a soldier standing in the doorway, gun in hand. Fox's legs went out and he slammed to the floor.

* * *

**That time, I did end it on a cliffhanger. :3 See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6 REVISION

**REVISION 2/21/13**

**I rewrote this chapter, because I wasn't too happy with the outcome, and there wasn't much left for the next chapter, so I'm redoing this at the request of me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wolf woke up on a surprisingly comfortable bed, facing the ceiling. He could hardly remember anything. He didn't know who he was, where he was or what he was doing there. He could only remember two people, Fox McCloud, who was asleep on the other side of the room, and a monkey named Andross, who was his ally. Actually, both of them were his allies.

He sat up, and was immediately hit with a horrible pain in his head. He lay back down, and covered his head with blankets, waiting for the pain to go away. It took a few minutes, but finally, his head didn't feel quite as bad. He sat up slowly and examined his surroundings. He was in a small room, with a bed on the opposite side of the room from him. There was a faint, ambient light overhead and carpeted floor. The room looked pretty clean. A new question arose in Wolf's mind. _Why am I here?_

As if on cue, a large monkey walked through the door. Wolf knew this guy. It was Andross. Andross was carrying a chair with him and sat it down near the door, then took a seat. "Good morning, Wolf." The monkey said, looking at Wolf.

Wolf looked around. _Who was he talking to? _"Me?"

Andross chuckled. "Yes you. Don't you remember your own name?"

Wolf shook his head. "I don't remember anything about myself."

Andross frowned a bit. "Huh. Well, your name is Wolf and you've been working for me, Andross, for years. You and your friend, Fox, are to destroy a mercenary group that goes by the name _Star Fox._"

Wolf thought for a moment. _Star Fox, Fox, is there a connection there?_

"No." Andross said, as if he was reading Wolf's mind. "They were lead by a fox named James years ago, and never changed the name when James died."

"Oh." Wolf said. It all made sense now. "How are we supposed to kill them?"

"In the air. I have ships waiting for you outside."

"But... I don't know how to fly."

Andross chuckled again. "Oh, you don't have to worry about the flying, just worry about shooting."

"Okay." Wolf nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"In a bit of pain." Wolf said, rubbing his head.

Andross tossed a small white bottle at Wolf, who caught it and looked at the label. "Asprin"

"it's for pain. Take two." Andross said, standing. "I'll be outside."

Wolf looked at Fox. "What about him?"

"He'll be awake later, and I'll tell him what I told you." Andross left, leaving the door open.

Wolf dropped two pills in his hand and swallowed them, then stood up and followed Andross out of the room.

* * *

In annoyance, Falco had duct taped Peppy's furry mouth shut. "That's enough of him."

Everybody's ears rang, even Leon, whose ears were nowhere to be found, had a headache from the constant chatter about barrel rolls.

They were all heading toward the planet Fox and Wolf had been flung at earlier that day, but it seemed to get further and further away.

"Fox, you there?" Bill's voice called over the comm.

"Bill, Fox is MIA. Him and Wolf. They were hit by a number of asteroids and flung at this planet that seems to be moving further away." Slippy replied after everyone else seemed to refuse to respond.

"Oh..." Bill said. "I told him not to die."

"I'm sure he's just fine." Krystal said, not sounding concerned about Fox's safety at all. She must have been pretty sure that Fox was safe.

"I'm preparing a warp gate for you guys. But I'll need some coordinates before I can send it to you."

"Hang on, I'm sending you our coords now." Slippy said, tapping a few buttons on his dashboard.

A few seconds later, Bill's voice sounded again. "Got em'. Give us a few minutes."

"Affirmative." Slippy was starting to sound like Fox.

Moments later, a warp gate appeared. "There you go." Bill said.

Suddenly, a single-pilot ship zoomed out and opened fire on the team.

"Whoa now!" Krystal exclaimed, returning fire.

Upon closer look, Krystal recognized Wolf O'Donnell in the cockpit of the ship. "Wolf!" She yelled over the comm. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I was sent to do." Wolf replied, focusing his fire on Krystal.

"Wolf!" Panther exclaimed. "I'm in this ship! We're buddies, aren't we?"

"I don't know who you are, but you're with Star Fox, and I was sent to kill Star Fox. You're just extra!"

Panther was speechless. This wasn't the Wolf he knew. "Krystal," He whispered in her ear. "Wolf has been brainwashed or something."

Krystal nodded in acknowledgment. "I know." She whispered back. "The question is what has he done with Fox?"

Suddenly, Falco's ship went flying in front of her's, badly damaged. "We're abandoning ship!" Falco exclaimed, and the escape pod popped out of the damaged Arwing. Krystal flew over and lached the escape pod to the bottom of her ship.

"Retreat!" She exclaimed and flew through the warp gate.

Slippy followed and said "Bill, close the warp gate now!"

A split-second later, the warp gate closed, leaving Wolf alone in space and the Star Fox team on the other side of the gate.

* * *

Wolf growled. "Andross."

"Yes, O'Donnell?"

"They're coming your way. I need a warp gate back to the planet."

"Affirmative. I'll have Fox take them out. As for the warp gate, you're on your own."

"What?!"

Andross let out an evil laugh and disconnected.

"Andross!" Wolf slammed his hands on the dashboard. "Dang it, Andross, you traitor!"

* * *

"Fox! You're turn! Take them out for good!" Andross said over the comm.

"What happened to Wolf?" Fox asked, preparing his ship.

There was a moment of silence. "He was killed."

Fox looked down for a second, then looked back up at the windshield.

"Get your revenge, Fox!" Andross said, opening the hangar.

"Yes Andross." Fox replied as the engines revved up. "I will. I'll kill them all."

* * *

**(cut to black, again)**

**Sooooo people, how was it? You gusta? Me gusta. Anyways, originally, they had their tails cut off and had their hair shaved, but to be perfectly honest, I didn't like that, so I changed it around a bit. No, a lot. Anyways, it's done. :) Hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, back again. Phew, here's another awesome chapter. Please make sure you've read chapter 6, as I rewrote it, and things won't make much sense if you go straight to this one! :)**

* * *

"We're about to enter the atmosphere." Krystal said, preparing her Arwing, and Falco's escape pod underneath for atmospheric entry... but it never came. They just went right into the planet. No atmosphere, no turbulence, nothing. Krystal released the escape pod and let it land itself, then landed her Arwing next to it. She checked the information on the planet. There was oxygen. It was breathable, but not necessarily clean. There was normal gravity, and the temperature was comfortable.

"Here goes." She said, opening her cockpit. She was greeted with a rush of warm air, but was able to breath just fine. She jumped out of the Arwing and made her way to the escape pod, Panther close behind her. She pried the door off the escape pod, and Falco stepped out, pulling the tape off of Peppy and brushing off.

"Where are we?" Peppy said, looking around.

Krystal let out a sigh of relief, no barrel rolls.

Slippy jumped out of his Arwing and walked over to them, Leon at his side. "Krystal, did you notice that?" He said, pointing at a massive building behind her. Krystal turned. "Oh. No, I didn't."

* * *

"Wait, Fox!" Andross called right before Fox shot out of the hangar.

The engines turned off and Fox climbed out. "Yes?"

"I have a better idea." Andross said, smiling. "Wait here." He walked away.

Moments later, he returned with some clothes. "Put these on. They'll think you're one of them." He handed Fox the clothes. It was a Star Fox uniform.

* * *

Fox had put on the uniform, finding it fit well. He walked out of the room, and was greeted by Andross.

"Alright. I want you to go out there and tell them that you wrecked. You'll find a broken escape pod on the West side of the building. Lead them there, and then we'll take care of the rest." Andross smiled, and Fox nodded.

Andross lead him to a door. "You'll find them right around the corner." He said, opening the door.

Fox walked out and Andross shut the door.

Fox walked around the corner and saw 6 people. A blue fox, an old hare, a blue bird, a toad, a panther and a chameleon. This must be the Star Fox team.

The blue fox, who was the only female in the group, ran towards Fox and gave him a huge hug. "Fox!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Fox replied as the other 5 came over. "I crashed here. Come on, let me show you where I landed." Fox said as he ran West, as instructed by Andross.

As they approached the escape pod, Fox paused. _Wait a minute... Something isn't right here. _Fox thought to himself.

"Hey Fox, everything okay?" Falco said, walking up to his side. Wait, how did he know this bird's name? Everything was coming back to him.

He and Wolf had crash landed on this planet and broke into the building. They found the countdown, started disabling it, and then they were captured. Andross must have brainwashed them, and he was going to have Fox let his own team get killed.

Just as Fox got everything down, gunshots sounded. Andross's army had opened fire on the Star Fox team.

"Get out of here!" He yelled as they went running back to the ships.

* * *

"Fox! What happened?" Krystal exclaimed as they were running.

"He captured me and Wolf. He must have turned us on our friends." Fox explained.

"Makes sense. He opened fire on us, and tried to kill his own team." Falco said.

They reached the Arwings. Krystal and Panther jumped in one Arwing, Slippy and Leon jumped in the other, while Falco, Fox and Peppy piled in the escape pod. The Arwings powered on, and Falco sealed the door. Within seconds, Krystal flew overtop and latched the escape pod to the bottom of her Arwing. They lifted off the ground and the team made their way out of the planet.

* * *

**Sorry it's so darn short, but I needed a short chapter to make those points, so there you go. :) Again, read chapter 6, as I rewrote it. See ya!**


End file.
